


Years Gone By and Still (Words Don't Come Easily)

by MsFangirlFace



Category: The Bletchley Circle, The Bletchley Circle: San Francisco (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlFace/pseuds/MsFangirlFace
Summary: Somewhere to put Jean/Millie drabbles and one-shots I've written. They're unconnected apart from the fact it's the same lady codebreakers being gay in each one.
Relationships: Millie Harcourt/Jean McBrian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Baby Can I Hold You by Tracy Chapman. (I just thought it suited them.)

They’re dressed for bed. Jean is sitting up, engrossed in a book, whilst Millie revels in the still beautiful (always beautiful) sight of the older woman with her hair loose from its usual bun. Her lips follow her eyes and she finds herself tracing patterns against her neck and shoulder, mouth skimming against the skin.

“I’m trying to concentrate,” Jean says, firmly. She isn’t annoyed but she is serious. 

There was a time not so long ago when Millie would have been inclined to persist, when seducing the other woman was the only way for her to know for sure that they weren’t purely friends or roommates. She finds she is less worried about that these days, now Jean has let her into her bed properly (into her life properly). 

She backs away a little and speaks instead. “Read to me, darling?”

Jean frowns slightly. “I’m five chapters in, you won’t have any idea what is happening.”

“I don’t care,” Millie says. She grabs the pillow from her side of the bed and places it in Jean’s lap before settling on her back, her head on the pillow. “Anything is engaging when it is in your voice.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jean says, although she's smiling. 

“But you love me,” Millie quips.

Jean leans down and presses a kiss to the other woman’s forehead.

“I do, dear.” She slides a hand into Millie’s hair and she starts to read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt from Deathinthesun on Tumblr: “You've been pouting ever since I went out on that date, what’s up?”

“Do you want me to come by Iris’s when I finish tomorrow, darling?” Millie asked, in what was her third attempt to engage Jean in conversation since she had got home from the diner. The other woman was being polite enough, certainly, and she had waited up for Millie as she always did, but she wasn't properly talking, a fact that Millie found infuriating. 

“If you like,” Jean replied, taking a sip of the whiskey Millie had poured for them both. 

Millie considered biting her tongue, but before she had even consciously rejected the idea she was already speaking.

“You've been pouting ever since I went out on that date, what’s up?” she said.

Jean’s head snapped up so her eyes met Millie’s. “I have most certainly _not_ been pouting.”

She knew she was just deflecting, focussing on a tiny part of Millie's accusation rather than the whole, and she knew that Millie would know that too. But what other choice did she have? How could she say _‘yes, I know I encouraged you to go out with him but you coming home with your lipstick all smudged and smelling of his aftershave made me realise I had made a huge mistake and I don’t know to live with it’_ out loud and maintain any sort of dignity at all?

“You can talk to me, you know?” Millie said.

Her tone is softer this time and is accompanied by a small, concerned smile and Jean can feel herself tempted, the words threatening to spill out of her mouth. She breathes deeply, clearing her thoughts the best she can before she speaks again.

“I know, dear. But really, everything is fine,” Jean says, staying just long enough to finish her drink before excusing herself for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to take prompts in the comments if anyone wants to give them!


End file.
